the day you said goodnight
by MoonstarKid
Summary: This story sets approximately 3-4 days after the King's Cup. Eleanor told Jasper to leave and never come back. And he is about to do just that. Stubborn as he was, he visits her secretly for the very last time. Except, Eleanor can't recognize him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my very first fic. Ever. I just love The Royals too much, I knew I had to make something for it. I hope this thing would make December 4 come faster. Anys, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I loved imagining and writing it. Suggest anything you would wanna happen and I would magic their way into the plot. Love you all xo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the title. That is a song by Hale and you gotta listen to it.**

* * *

Fml. Eleanor was so drunk. Too fucking drunk to see or to think or to feel. But she still continued her drink. _Fuck my life,_ she thought. _All the bullshit in one life is the best fucking life after all._

And then she drank _some_ more.

There were no guards around. Or maybe there were. Eleanor was just not seeing them. Too drunk to see or to think about (or even to feel) guards anyway. Ha ha.

Of course, Jasper was there. He knew this would happen ever since the gossips about Robert. Alive. Missing. He knew he'd see her broken again. He wanted to be sure she was safe. He wanted to be sure she does not disappoint her family again. Her _royal_ family. Her _royal_ image. Her royal highness, _Princess_ Eleanor Henstridge. He wanted to be sure there weren't nearby murderers or rapists or charming girl thieves.

But most of all —besides these excuses he made, there was only One Real Right Reason that he can't bear to admit even to himself:

 _He wanted to see her._

Oh goddamn, he wanted to see her. For the _last_ time.

He made a promise that he'll leave and never come back, that they won't contact in any way at all. None. End.

But then, he was good at making terrible excuses and so he went.  
Risking. Again.

And fuck he was too frustrated how he would trade anything just to hold her. To place her head on her neck. To smell, to touch, to hold. To kiss, to _love_ her.

But seeing her was more than enough.

The same reason he came back to the palace. The same reason he follows her all around the world. And that won't be the case anymore. He is to leave the very next day. He will totally be removed off of Eleanor's life.

So for the last time, he watched this girl. This girl whom he loved. This girl who was broken. This girl he hurt. He watched her suffer. He watched her drink and shout and sing and rave. He watched her suddenly silencing. He watched her _cry_. And it was the most painful sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello fellow Royal fans! I hope you are enjoying reading this fic I've had in my head for a while now. Well, in this story, Eleanor doesn't recognize Jasper and I just made it that way for the story to come the way it is. Let's just pretend being too drunk can make you not recognize people. :-) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Seeing her cry was more painful than seeing her with somebody else. At least she was happy then.

No one notices her tears streaming down her beautiful face. No one hears her quiet sobs by the corner. No one feels the pain she's bearing. No one _except_ Jasper.

He was quite wondering why there aren't any nearby paparazzi supposed to be taking photos of this drunken Eleanor. Well, the room was quite dark and noisy. _Just the right place for being broken_ , he thought.

He sees her hold the bottle up and smile with that too familiar dangerous look on her face. Jasper nears her.

She said in the voice only she can understand, "To all the girls who fucked up way too many times, to all those who's hurting and broken to the core, to those who lost, this drink if for you all." She almost drank it but—"Oh wait shit no! To all the princesses, I mean, not bloody girls." She giggles. "I guess that only meant me. This drink is for Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor Henstidge." And then she drinks the whole bottle, straight.

 _She's fucking crying._

She goes to the counter to get another drink. "Hey wuffball, I desperately need another bottle of this wonderfully amazing and shitty drink."

The barista just was staring at her. She was too messed up. He won't move.

"What the _hell_ are you still waiting for? I'm, for god's sake, the princess, idiot. I know I may look drunk but I will seriously not forget the gay barista who wouldn't fucking move his arse to give me a drink. Get. Me. A. Bottle! Maybe two. I don't know just fuck off!" The barista moved quickly.

"No." A deep voice suddenly startles the barista and the princess. _Oh no_ , Jasper thought, _she will definitely kill him for not backing away. Yet._

Jasper continues, "Please don't mind the princess. I will handle her. You may leave." The barista runs away.

"Gee, thank you very much for not letting me have my little piece of shit joy." She said, not turning to face him. She gets someone else's shot beside her and puts it up her lips—

Jasper stops her hand and gets the shot. "Enough."

"Why do you care?!" She gets the shot glass. "What power do you have over me? I'm the princess. I don't have any idea who you are so please fucking leave me alone!"

Wait, what? She doesn't recognize Jasper? She's obviously too drunk to not recognize the person who hurt her the most. Or maybe it was just too dark. Or because he was wearing a cap. Or that he isn't of much importance to her that she doesn't even recognize his voice.

He brings out some cash, pins it on the table, grabs her arms and drags her towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'll try updating as soon and as much as possible. xo.**

* * *

"Stop dragging me!"  
"You need to come home."  
"Who are you and why do you care?!"

Jasper remained silent. He lowered his baseball cap.

She continued, "I was having a blast drinking that bottle of liquor and you take that joy away from me? How dare you!"

Jasper was fighting his urge to look at her in the eyes. He keeps dragging her.

She keeps on resisting. She fights his drag but he's just a hundred times too strong. He won't let go.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET GO OF ME?"

And he was struck. They stopped walking. _Why won't I let you go?,_ he repeated in his mind. His grip loosens. But before Eleanor could finally free her arm, he caught it again.

"UGH!" She complained. "I _asked_ you, didn't I?" And now, Eleanor moved closer, whispering, " _Why won't you let me go_?"

He looks at her now. "Because I can't."

And she will never know the tears in his eyes or the other nice couple of words he said because she dozed off, falling to the ground.

And still, Jasper caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All I can say is this: Thanks for staying. xo.**

* * *

Jasper didn't know whether he must be enjoying this moment wherein he is carrying the girl he loves towards the palace. She looked dead the way she was carried. Bridal way except she was a sleeping drunken very beautiful zombie bride. _A lovely dead person._ He was holding her. This could be the last time. This _is_ the last time. And the thought makes him want to be dead.

He didn't call security and passed through the tunnels knowing that it's too late and he did not want to cause panic on all of Britain's _Royal_ Security. And he didn't like trouble and interrogations.

And he liked, wanted, to hold her for as long as he could. She was practically all bones anyway.

He reaches the secret door and struggles to open it.

The queen sees him as he enters. "FML! What happened to her?"

"Robert. And if you'll excuse me Your Majesty", he replied.

"Oh..." She stares at him. "I thought you left already. Well, I can't say I'm shocked either." She smirks. "I'm sure you're enjoying that."

 _This is the most uncomfortable position_. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, Ma'am. Technically _later_." He looks down.

"No need to be sad, Frost. My support will always be on you. Always."

"Thanks, Your Majesty." All he wants is to get away with this. He doesn't want to go emotional in front of the queen. _The_ Queen of England. He starts walking away when—

"She loves you too. I know that. She wouldn't push you away if she didn't. I know how she—"

It was too much.

"Your majesty, I just, I hope so as well.", he says immediately. He turns.

Eleanor awoke. "Ugh, shut up. Is it you again, dragger-slash-killjoy-slash-stranger?"

The queen looks at Jasper with question. He just nods and she gets it.

"Please," Eleanor began softly, "put me down. I feel like vomiting." She starts slapping his shoulder really hard to signify her need to come down. Jasper obliges.

She barely balances herself, "I don't feel like vomiting." She looks at her mother. "What are you even looking at? Oh shit, right, you're my mum. And I'm a goddamn princess." She starts walking. "Let's go stranger."

Jasper wasn't quite sure where or what the invitation leads to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: They haven't made eye contact since the time she fell when he said he can't let her go. He was wearing a cap so basically his face is like really dark (he's also scared to see her face hurt** ** _if_** **she sees him). She is really drunk. Etc. And...**

* * *

Eleanor was barely opening her eyes. They were mostly closed and yet—

"I'm not yet sleepy!" She says.

"But you have to." Jasper keeps on insisting. "See, you're barely opening your eyes."

"I do what I want to. I'm the princess. You're the one who's _supposed_ to be following me, not ordering."

Right. He heard that already when he was acting god over her.

"I guess I'd go then." He looks down. _Shit. I shouldn't have said that,_ Jasper thought.

"Yeah, fine. Geez, bye stranger. Thanks for nothing." She smiles sarcastically, her eyes still closed.

"Goodbye." He turns his back and walks away. Very slowly. Taking his step one at a time. _Should I go back? Fuck, can I at least hug her? You lost your chance, Jasper. Again. You should've_ —

He suddenly hears a body-hit-the-floor sound. He looks back. She fell down. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" He helps—he carries—her up. "I told you. You have to lay down and go to—"

"Shush shush shush, my boy. I don't want to go to sleep yet." Her eyes were still just a millimeter open.

 _My boy, huh?_

"Can you please just stay with me in case I—"

"Fall again? Yeah, I pretty much think I got that. That has always been my job anyway."

"Don't you dare speak like that to the princess! My gosh, where are your manners? Are you like my bodyguard or something?"

 _I used to_ , he thought. She falls again. Jasper catches her this time.

He feels her breath on his started giggling. His body became rigid. He _missed_ her.

"You smell like someone familiar." She started sniffing him.

"All right," he puts her up.

"No really. You smell like—"

"Who?"

"Er, I don't quite remember. I just know I love your smell." _Love_. He suddenly felt a pang of hope. But then he was leaving. _What's the point?_

She falls again and Jasper catches her. _Again_.

"You have to sit down, at least."

"Oh whatever."

"Here," he offers his arm, "let me help you."

"Finally, the man shows some manners to thy royal highness." She takes not his arm but rather his shoulder. "Now royal subject, where must we sit?"

"Your room."

"I said I don't want to go to sleep! Let's move and anyway what are _we_ gonna do in th—" she opens her eyes and sees the new piano King Cyrus bought. "—OH MY GOD THERE'S A FUCKING PIANhrm rm rrr erbgh?" Jasper covered her mouth quickly.

He whispers, "You have to realize it's 2:48 AM for you to _shout_ like that at the _palace_."

"Argf hrwee hfao!" Jasper removes his hand. "Oh my god!"

"Shh"

"I've always wanted a piano. Auh!" She walks toward it. Jasper keeps up with her stumbling walk. She sits down on the stool. "Sit," she pats the remaining space beside her. Unbelievably, they still haven't made direct eye contact to recognize each other.

Jasper doesn't argue and sits down. He just watches her. As she opens the lid. As she presses down one key.

"Too sad, I never knew how to play this majesticness." She keeps playing with the keys. "Can you play this thing?"

"I might." It was a very long time ago when he last played the piano.

"Well then, play for me."

"I might'a forgo—"

"Oh shut up. Just go for it."

He just can't resist her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am back from the dead, people. I'm so very sorry for the 1 month delay. But I'm back. Hope you enjoy this Jaspenor goodness! Recap: Eleanor asks Jasper to play the piano. Love you all xo.**

* * *

He looks at the keys. "Okay."

After a few breaths, he plays. The one he composed years ago. The one he played whenever he was sad or frustrated or lonely. And he pressed the keys with caution thinking he might break it for he was too broken inside too. He didn't make sense, he was thinking, he just pressed the right keys at the right time. He poured on every single thing he held to in this majestic beautiful instrument. He was slowly crying his pain in this piano.

He was actually shocked he still got it. He played and just let the melody move him, even for a moment forgetting Eleanor was there. Holy shit, Eleanor _is_ there.

After minutes of playing this emotional piece, she rests her head on his shoulder. _Fuck_. He was so startled, he suddenly stopped.

"'S that it?"

His heart was beating faster, "No."

"Well then continue playing as I tell you my story."

Unsure, he resumed.

She begins, "You see, my life is a _very_ big messy shit. First, Robert died. Then dad the king who _actually_ isn't my legitimate father died. Then there has always been Cyrus who's a bloody arse. Fuck him. I can't believe I trust you with this. Just shhhh okay? Or I will have you banished."

His jaw tenses as he hears this.

She continues, "Well, there are mom and Liam. And Duchie, my adored grandmother, who's a murderer. Yes, we're very rotten thank you. Not only that, we have Mr. Pryce whom my father trusted who coincidentally also killed him. I need my pack, fuck, why did I ever throw those away?" She inhales. "Then a bloody idiot says my beloved dead brother is alive! And yet he's missing. What the hell do I believe, huh?"

He was now playing the peak of his piece.

"That's beautiful."Her head was still on his right shoulder. He can't believe that he is spending his last hours in London with the girl he loves leaning against him as he play the piano and tell her story about—

"Jasper,"

"What?" He didn't understand what she had said before that. He stopped playing. Silence surrounds them. Now, she doesn't mind he stopped.

"My ex-b-b," —she stutters for a moment—"ex-bodyguard, Jasper Frost who I asked to leave and never come back due to many unforgiveable reasons. I was just telling about him."

He remains silent.

"I haven't been quite sure what the heck I still need to clean my life and change. Drugs, yes. But then there's Jasper who doesn't fail to hurt me _every single time_. And so I asked him to leave. But,"—she removes her head from his shoulder and puts her hands to her eyes as if she might cry—"I've never been more hurt than now."

 _Fuck._ He thought it was about Robert that she was drinking herself to death. It was him?

"I am so done with him, that was what I was thinking. He had to leave. And yet... I can't get mad at him." She stops for a while. "God, I don't know. He's just—he's so—I don't—argh. I can't do this."

"Very what?" He can't stop himself from asking.

She closes her eyes. The dramatic closing of eyes. Or of sleepiness. "I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed now." She stands.

Jasper guides her to her room because she keeps stumbling. She fell to him around 7 times until he finally decided to carry her instead.

"Woah there, stranger dude. Easy."  
Eyes closed. Eyes closed.

He replies, "This is way easier than you stumbling all the time."

And Eleanor can't help but rest her head closer to him and sniff him and just be there.

"You smell like him."

And Jasper didn't respond to that. He just brought her to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

He laid her down to her bed slowly so she wouldn't wake. She looked so pretty even when she's sleeping.

 _You've had enough Jasper_ , he thought, _time for you to leave_.

He whispered, "Goodbye Eleanor." But before he can walk away, Eleanor has took a hold on his sleeve.

"Stay."

His brow furrows.

She holds his wrist. Just before his hand. "Stay."

He knew he can't. He shouldn't. "I made a promise." He brought his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

He decided to leave the ring with the Jack of Hearts. The smallest proof of his existence in her life. And then he started walking away before he could even change his mind. _You're toxic. She's just hurting. Go away, Jasper_.

So he pushed himself out.

Still, he took one last glance.

He memorized the way she breathes. He memorized the curve of her lips. He memorized her beauty. "I'm gonna miss you." I'm gonna miss you I'm gonna miss you. His voice was cracking.

Eleanor opened her eyes as he said that. But he didn't turn his back. He had put all his effort to rush to the door and not cry and _let go_. Let go _of her._

And then he was out. Out of her life.

And if he had just stayed even for the slightest second, he might have heard what she said.

"I'm gonna miss you too... Jasper."  
She was crying again.

* * *

 **A/N: Is this the end? Please leave your thoughts and review. Thanks for staying. xo.**


End file.
